Gorgeous
by RedChequeredConverse
Summary: Ever wondered what happened on the way to the Emerald City? Gelphie


A storm rages around the small, hastily-built inn. Our first night, and already we're being punished. That's how I see it, anyway. I hate storms."Elphaba?" I whisper, just to make sure she's there."Present," she whispers back sarcastically. I start to smile, but quickly stop when a huge clap of thunder rattlers the , I reach for Elphaba. Without thinking, I take her I take her hand."Ouch, Glinda," Elphie complains. I'd been holding on tighter then I realized. "Sorry," I whisper, but I don't want to let go. Her skin is soft, and much smoother then I would've expected. It feels good, comforting, to touch her; Elphaba is solid, someone I can depend on.I do let go. I now have a new awareness of her; I think it's the first time I've ever touched Elphaba. I'm also aware of the space between us – not very much – and the fact that we are sharing a bed.I feel a blush rising in my face, and beat it down. Banishing such thoughts, I turn over – away from Elphie – and try to fall asleep.- - - - -The next night, we find another inn – better built, this time, with palatable food. Elphaba, ever stingy, lets us have barely a taste of the dinner the Landlady made. I glare at her, but don't say anything; this is Elphie's trip. She has the money, and it's just nice of her to bring me along. My Gilikenese manner coming out, I again have to share a bed. It's slightly more awkward for me, this time around, then it was last night. Awkward, but comforting, in some strange way. I don't isn't raining tonight, but I still feel a compulsion to reach out for Elphie's hand. I suppress it, however, and go to sleep.A few hours later I wake up, crying. It's still dark. I don't remember exactly what the dream was about; just flashes of angry machinery and stormy shies. And Elphaba.I try to stifle my tears, hoping that Elphie isn't awake. She already thinks I'm weak, I don't need to convince her of it any more. I look over at her, trying to be stealthy. Her eyes are open. "Glinda?" Elphie whispers urgently. "What's the matter?""Nothing," I whisper back, trying to mask the fact that I'm crying. However, a small sob escapes; I curse it, but now Elphie knows I'm crying."It's all right," Elphaba says, trying to be comforting. She's not used to comforting people though, and the words come out awkward and stiff. I still appreciate the effort."I'm fine," I insist, wiping away the tears. I can't stop them; once I start crying, I can't a short pause, Elphie reaches out for me. I stop thinking about the awkwardness of it, and cry into her shoulder. We stay like that for maybe an hour, before I cry myself to sleep.- - - - -The next morning, as we're dressing, I catch sight of an angry red welt on Elphaba's shoulder. She won't tell me what it's from, and I feel ashamed noticing place we find to stay isn't even an inn; it's the loft of a barn. I wrinkle my nose at it, but only when Elphie isn't looking. We sleep on a lumpy, straw-stuffed mattress. It seems bearable, until later that night. A cold snap hits, and the entire room, slowly, seems to freeze solid. We can see our breath hanging in the , we both give up. We move to the middle of the bed – Elphaba puts her arms around my waist, I put my arms around her neck. Even huddled like this, we can't seem to get warm enough to must be two or three o'clock in the morning. I'm so tired I'm bordering on delirious; I can't sleep, I'm hungry and has closed her eyes, but I can tell she isn't anywhere near sleep. In front of me her neck stretches out, prone and unprotected. Without thinking, on impulse, I reach out and press my lips on the smooth curve where her neck and shoulder 's eyes snap open, and she stares at me for a few moments. I can feel my face start to crumple; I'm going to cry have I done?There are no windows in the loft. I can't see the expression on her face."Glinda?" she whispers. "I'm sorry," I say, still trying not to cry."Don't be," Elphaba next moment, her lips are on mine. I'm so relieved, I really could cry. I don't, though, and press myself closer to Elphaba, if that's lips trail down my neck and over my shoulder, under my fall in love under a cloak of darkness. - - - - -When I wake up the next morning, it takes a second or two to remember where I am, why I'm here, and why I'm naked from the waist looks down at me, warily, like a cat. I let a small smile escape my lips. She smiles, too, and kisses me lightly on the cheek. Beyond that, we seem to have a made a silent pact not to indicate, during the day, what we do at night. It works well, and for the rest of the time, we're just two friends traveling to the Emerald City.- - - - -It is the last night we'll be traveling. We managed to find a nice inn – the lodging tends to get better as you near the city limits. I lay on the comfortable double bed in our room. Elphaba paces our room, back and forth, back and forth, still in her traveling cloak."Elphie," I say, turning on my side to face her, "what's the matter?" I remember when she asked me the same question, mere days ago. She probably has a much better reason then I stops pacing and looks at me. "I'm going to meet with the Wizard of Oz in a few days," she says, as if it explains everything."You're not nervous?""No," she snaps, "of course not."I sigh and roll onto my back. It's best not to talk to Elphaba when she's like this.I watch her for hours. She paces some more, the sits down at the small table and chair. I hear the scratch of pen on paper. It's cold. According to the landlady at dinner, it was well below freezing then. The inn walls are thick, as is the blanket; they're just not thick enough. Later – I'd guess it was 1:30 or 2:00 – Elphaba gets up and takes off her cloak. She throws off her clothes and changes into her nightgown. Then she unwinds her hair from the bun she keeps it in during the day. It flows down her back in dark waves, sparkling into blues and purples as the light from our small window plays off it.


End file.
